Winter Memories
by dreamlily
Summary: "It was days like these that brought back the best kind of memories..." Tsudoka R&R, no flames please!


**A/N:**_ I believe it was Princess Zarastar who asked me a while back to make a story for these two, I'm happy I was finally hit with inspiration! Sorry it isn't too good, my writing skills have been failing as of late..._

* * *

Light moisture clouded the smooth surface of the Bey-Pitt's windows, leaving the condition of the outside world a mystery.

It was the first thing Madoka noticed as she awoke, rubbing one of her cerulean eyes with a yawn.

A small smile crossed her lips as sat up on her basement's milky colored couch, upon which she had crashed for the night.

Pulling her lavender shaded blanket closer to her pale skin, she shuffled over to the window and rubbed her hand against it, creating a small space she could glimpse through.

"So it did...!" She whispered, eyes beaming in amazement over the scenery before her.

Her view was that of a wintery utopia, every surface veiled underneath a thick overlay of snow.

She couldn't help but suppress a giggle, noticing that children were already out and about, frolicking in their games.

The atmosphere created reminded her of the front of a christmas card, heartfelt and enticing.

It was days like these that brought back the best kind of memories...

**~ Flash Back~**

"Daddy!" Madoka shrieked with laughter, chasing after the figure of her father through a wonderland of ice crystals.

Snow clung to the surface of her puffy coat, weighing her small body down tremendously.

"WAIT!" She moaned again, whining as she twisted her body through the sea before her.

He was too far away to hear, carrying on a conversation with a business cohort, but that didn't stop her from frantically waving, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Suddenly, she accidentally toppled over a snow drift and landed straight on her back, leaving her to wince in pain.

Teeth clenched, she tried pulling herself up to no avail, her coat was far too heavy.

Soft tears curled up in the corners of her young eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh of breath, cold and frustrated.

Whether a few seconds or minutes had passed while she was lying there was uncertain, thoughts scrambled with fear.

What if her father never found her, would she be stuck in the snow forever, doomed to the life of a popsicle? The idea did not sit well in her innocent mind.

"Help..." Madoka murmured meekly, vocalization slowly droning off as exhaustion overtook her.

She wasn't sure why all of a sudden her body wanted to take a nap, but there was nothing she could do to prevent her delicate eyelashes from gently lowering.

"An angel in the snow, huh? Take my hand." A voice called out, causing her to drift back some consciousness.

"Okay." Madoka whispered, vision hazy as she used the last bit of her strength to extend one of her mittened hand's forward.

"Up and at em. It's dangerous to fall asleep in the snow." The individual informed as they helped her to stand.

Madoka nodded, tiredly rubbing one of her tear stained eyes. As everything around her fell back into clarity she could make out the figure of her savior.

He was a young boy, not too much older than her, dressed in a dark purple coat and tan pants. His facial features stuck out the most, piercing hazel eyes framed by shockingly silver hair.

Momentarily stunned, she couldn't help stare, in which he took the initiative to respond, "Are you alright?"

Madoka inclined her head once more, cheeks turning a bright rose to match her jacket.

He was so nice, compared to the other boys she'd met at daycare. Not gross or cootie-filled, and he had saved her just like a prince...

"That's good. My name is Tsubasa, are your parent's around?" He questioned, sounding rather mature for his age.

"No-" Madoka choked, suddenly remembering that she had lost her father. A new stream of tears began to run down her face, shoulders slowly convulsing. Her youthful mind couldn't help but think erratically, skipping to the worst of conclusions.

"Hey don't cry okay? We'll figure this out together." Tsubasa assured soothingly, using the back of his hand to wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

Placing one-hand just above his eyes, he scanned the area, thoughtfully biting down on his lower lip as he questioned, "So miss, do you know where you live?"

Madoka glimpsed around as well, trying to remember where she and her father had been heading.

"I think... that way!" She cried, pointing to the store lined streets to their right.

"Alright then miss, let's get going!" He closed his eyes with a smile, taking her hand as the two went running.

"Hey!" Madoka cried out in exclamation, surprised by his speed, as her pant's for breath caused little puffs of mist to float up into the sky.

But in truth she couldn't have cared less, a smile back on her face as a unexplainable tingling sensation buzzed in her heart.

...

Only when she finally reached her home, did a slight disappointment settle in, knowing that this meant good bye.

"Looks like we found it miss." Tsubasa declared, opening the front gate for her.

"My name isn't miss you know!" Madoka pouted, puffing her cheeks as she folded her arms.

"Well, what should I call you then?" He blinked, sticking his hands into his coat pockets.

"Madoka, Madoka Amano! You follow?" She proclaimed, raising one finger intelligently.

"I understand." He chuckled with a bemused expression.

"Good!" She grinned back, lightly kicking a small clump of snow as she looked down shyly.

A short silence followed between the two, as wind swept through their tousled hair and bundled clothes.

"I guess... I'll be leaving then, good bye Madoka!" Tsubasa finally spoke, rubbing one hand behind his head as he turned to leave.

By impulse, she grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to look back in confusion.

"Do you think... we'll ever meet again?" Madoka whispered cutely, burrowing her head into his side.

"Maybe, the winds of fate are of a mysterious kind." He murmured, a faraway look in his eyes.

Madoka gazed up at him in wonder as he pulled away, flashing her a small wink as he walked off, boots crunching in the ice.

She watched him until he was out of sight, only one thought crossing her mind. When that day was to come, she wanted to be strong-willed, and intelligent.

Just like him...

**~ End Flashback~**

Madoka smirked, finally tearing herself from the window as she draped her blanket back onto the couch.

"Way to get nostalgic." She giggled to herself, shaking her head as she plugged the cord of a coffee pot into the wall.

Despite the "vacation" ensuing outside, she still had work to do. There was no rest for broken beys, no matter what the season.

"Talking to ourselves now?" A voice mused, as a figure climbed down her stairs and into the basement.

"Eh!" Madoka froze, sweat drop forming on her forehead. Of course it was just her luck to get caught doing so, but it was a habit she found difficult to try and break.

"You know me, work crazy." She sighed, turning to face her silvery haired friend. Madoka was only half-joking as she said so, knowing that more times then none it was true.

"I know the feeling." Tsubasa smiled lightly, wrapping one arm around her in comfort.

"So we're both crazy? Lovely..." Madoka smirked sarcastically, pulling away to pour two cups of coffee, one for each of them.

Tsubasa's golden-brown eyes trailed after her, watching with interest.

"I don't know how you like your coffee, so take as much sugar as you'd like." She declared, handing him a steaming blue mug as she gestured to a small bowl of sugar.

Tsubasa picked up one sugar cube and twirled it around in his finger tips, seeming almost absent minded about it.

Madoka couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, feeling her gaze lower ever so softly.

She may not have been that small crying girl who panicked over everything anymore, but she still couldn't help feeling shy around him.

"You don't like it sweet?" Madoka finally uttered, wondering if she had offended him.

It wasn't likely, it took an awful lot to annoy the patient eagle blader, but even still she couldn't come to any other conclusion from his silence.

Tsubasa looked up and blinked, gently placing the sugar cube on her lips.

"I wouldn't want it anything but." He murmured, leaning down to press his own lips against the cube, as soon enough he had her locked in a sugary kiss.

It was days like these that made the best kind of memories...

* * *

_Yup I'll apologize again, sorry it was kinda OOC. Anyways, feel free to leave critique, I love hearing your thoughts!~lily_


End file.
